Unbreakable
by MrsAldous
Summary: Nate Black was dating Tess Tyler but once he found out Tess wasn't friends with Caitlyn Geller anymore, he wanted Caitlyn! Naitlyn story promise!


**Unbreakable **

"NATE!!!" A girl screamed.

Nate Black rolled his eyes at the girl who screamed his name. He knew who it was; it was his girlfriend Tess Tyler. He was totally falling out of love with her. He didn't love her when he first started going out with her, he was only hanging around with Tess because he wanted to get close to Caitlyn Geller.

"NATE!!!" she screamed again.

"What?" Nate sighed out.

Tess came up to him and Peggy Dupree and Ella Jayson was standing behind her looking very worried and confused. Tess got closer to Nate and told him why she was screaming.

"I want you to straight away from that Geller" Tess replied.

"You're not the boss of me" Nate said.

"Just stay away from her" Tess responded. "Now come on were going to the Mess Hall"

Nate took Tess hand and the four walked to the Mess Hall and Nate saw Caitlyn sitting with a few people she knew before Tess. Caitlyn had noticed Nate looked at her and she looked at him and then back at her and whispered. Nate sat with Tess, Peggy and Ella and Tess was kissing Nate ear and whispering to him.

Caitlyn and Lola Scott stood up and walked pass Tess table. "Ewww.....people have to eat in here" Caitlyn muttered making Lola laugh.

Tess heard and stood up and came face to face with Caitlyn. "Have you got a problem?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, you stole my friend" Caitlyn answered folding her arms looking at Nate.

"Nate is no longer your friend" Tess said.

Nate looked sadly at Caitlyn and back at his plate. "Yeah whatever Tess" Caitlyn let out leaving.

Later on that night......

Caitlyn was in the music room, working on her music and someone had entered and Caitlyn hasn't notice until he came right up behind her and made her jump.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said. "I didn't hear you come in"

"Well I notice that but you're working on your great sounds" Nate whispered in her ear.

"Shouldn't you be with drama queen?" Caitlyn asked.

"She not the boss of me" Nate answered. "You are"

Caitlyn looked at Nate in the eyes and he brushed her hair out of her face and Caitlyn pushed his hand away and stood up. "What are you doing here Nate?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Came to see my favourite girl" Nate said getting closer to Caitlyn and she kept taking steps back.

But Caitlyn had hit the wall and hers and Nate lips were so close to each other. Nate brushed his lips against Caitlyn and she press her against Nate and Caitlyn realised it wrong and pushes him away.

"No Nate, your with Tess" Caitlyn burst out walking over to her laptop.

"Caity...." Nate let out.

"Don't you dare call me that" Caitlyn said firmly grabbing her laptop. "Just stay away from me Nate"

Caitlyn left the music room and walked back to her cabin where Lola and Sander were making out and Mitchie and Shane were sitting on Mitchie bed hugging. Caitlyn had dumped her laptop on her bed and went straight into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked and started crying. She and Nate had just shared a passion kiss and she felt guilty toward Tess for some strange reason.

The next day, it was dance classes and Caitlyn had entered with Mitchie, Lola, Sander and Barron. Nate, Tess, Peggy and Ella were already in the room and Caitlyn looked at Nate who smiled weakly at her and she looked away.

During dance lesson, Caitlyn and Nate were so close to each other Tess had become jealous and warned Caitlyn.

"If you come anywhere near him I'll have you" Tess said.

"Tell him that not me" Caitlyn burst out.

Tess walked away with Nate, Peggy and Ella and Caitlyn sat on the floor and Mitchie came over to her.

"Cait, what is wrong?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn got up and ran back to her cabin. Later on in the Mess Hall, Caitlyn had been on her own drinking some orange juice and Nate had walked in and she looked at him and he smiled and walked over to her and sat down and she looked away.

"Caitlyn" Nate said.

"Nate, I don't want to hear it" Caitlyn replied. "I just don't want to hear it from you"

"I love you" Nate whispered in Caitlyn ear.

"Love is a big word Nate" Caitlyn cried quietly.

"When have you ever heard me say that to Tess?" Nate asked.

"You never said it to Tess" Caitlyn answered.

"I love you Caitlyn Geller" Nate said.

Caitlyn stood up and Nate grabbed her and swung her around to bring her close to his body. "Say it Caity" Nate whispered. Caitlyn hunger her lips onto Nate and he pinned her against the wall and Nate had started putting his hand underneath Caitlyn top and Caitlyn let out a little moan when she felt Nate kissing her neck.

"Oh Nate....." Caitlyn moaned quietly meeting with his lips.

Nate and Caitlyn kissed with a lot passion more than Nate did with Tess. They continued to kiss each other with passion. After 5 minutes they broke it off to catch their breath back. Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other in the eyes and let out a little laugh.

"I love you Geller, always have and always will" Nate whispered.

"I love you too Black, always have and always will" Caitlyn repeated back.

Nate kissed Caitlyn again and everyone walked in and saw them and they broke apart and looked at Tess who had anger written all over her face and Shane held Mitchie tight. Jason was shocked. Tess got a glass of water and walked over to Caitlyn and threw it in her face.

"TESS" Everyone shouted.

Caitlyn got her orange and poured it on Tess and then Tess took a little step back and then looked at Caitlyn who had a big smile on her and folded her arms.

"YOU BITCH" Tess burst out.

"Oh you're welcome" Caitlyn replied selfishly and Nate let out a little laugh.

Tess slapped Caitlyn across the face and Caitlyn pulled hair and Tess and Caitlyn started fighting until Brown came in and broke them apart with help from Nate, Barron, Shane, Sander and Jason.

"YOU COW I CAN'T YOU DID THAT" Tess shouted.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A BITCH" Caitlyn screamed being held back by Nate, Shane and Jason.

"RIGHT GIRLS THAT IS IT" Brown yelled.

Caitlyn and Tess stopped and looked at Brown in shock. Brown had never yelled at anyone like that broke.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Brown asked.

Caitlyn and Tess looked away from each other and Brown noticed it had something to do with Nate.

"My office now" Brown answered himself. "You as well Nate"

Nate, Caitlyn and Tess left and went to Brown office and looked at all three of them.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Brown questioned. "Nate I know it got something to do with you so tell me what's going on?"

"You see Nate suppose to be with me and that thing there stole him off me" Tess answered.

"She didn't steal me off you, I made the move" Nate said backing up Caitlyn. "It's over Tess"

"You know what you're so welcome to her company but don't come running to me when she breaks up with you" Tess argued leaving Brown office.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at Brown and they had left his office and walked down by the Lake and sat on the bench and sat in silent.

"I'm a free man now" Nate pointed out.

"Who said you were a free man?" Caitlyn asked.

"Said me" Nate answered. "Unless were taking things a bit further than best friends"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and they got closer and closer to each other and Nate brushed his lips against Caitlyn and she licked her bottom half of her lips and Nate hungered his lips onto Caitlyn and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nate started biting Caitlyn neck and she let out a little moan and Nate met back up with Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn and Nate broke the kiss of and Caitlyn took his hand and took him to the tree house and kissed him again. "This is a top secret place no one knows it here" Caitlyn whispered.

They both climbed up and Nate was shocked to know Caitlyn had a secret place and he smiled at her.

"So this is where you hide when you want some private time?" Nate questioned quietly.

"Something like that yeah" Caitlyn answered smiling at him. "Now Mr. Black where were we?"

"Oh I believe we were at this stage Miss. Geller" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn on the lips. Caitlyn had lay down and Nate was on top kissing Caitlyn lips.

"I think I like this better" Caitlyn replied quietly kissing Nate.

Nate smiled and kissed her again. Nate hands hand travelled all the way down Caitlyn back and into her top and Caitlyn had stopped when Nate touched her breast and Nate kissed her again and Caitlyn started to undo Nate shirt and he took it off and helped Caitlyn with hers.

Caitlyn pushed Nate off her and closed the curtains and grabbed the blankets. Caitlyn lay back down and Nate got on top again. Caitlyn undid Nate jeans and he did the same to Caitlyn skirt and they hands met and Caitlyn and Nate had both forgotten about the promise ring that was on Nate finger which it was too late to stop now. Half way Caitlyn had noticed the ring and she realised it was too late. An hour later, they were both breathless and in each other arms.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said breathless.

"What is it Caity?" Nate asked looking at her.

"You broke your promise" Caitlyn answered quietly and breathless.

Nate looked at the ring and closed his eyes and got off Caitlyn and then he put his clothes back on and so did Caitlyn and they sat there looking at the spot where they just did it. Caitlyn broke the silent by standing up and Nate did as well.

"I'm sorry Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

"What?" Nate asked. "You didn't do anything wrong, we both wanted it"

"I don't regret it Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"Either do I" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Later on Caitlyn and Nate made their way to the Mess Hall and joined Lola, Sander, Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Barron. Nate had held Caitlyn hand all the way and Tess showed a disgust look towards them both. Caitlyn and Nate smiled at her and kissed each other.

**6 years later **

Caitlyn had given birth to a beautiful boy and she was now Mrs. Caitlyn Geller Black. She and Nate had gotten married while she was heavily pregnant and had given birth on her wedding day. Nate and Caitlyn were so happy with each other.

**Well that is, I hope you all liked it lol!!!!**

**Please review thanks. **

**Love ya all AlysonNickFan **


End file.
